degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Drew Torres
Andrew "Drew" Torres is a new junior at Degrassi Community School. He transferred there for the 2010-2011 school year. He plays football and is currently QB2 for the Degrassi Football Team. He is the step-brother of Adam and is very protective of him. Season 10 In [[What a Girl Wants (1)|'What a Girl Wants (1)']], Drew walks into the The Dot. At first, he comes off as a pretty cocky guy, that with a grin. Next scene they are in the gym and Drew comes up with the idea of a BBQ in the parking lot tomorrow, and for everyone to bring a date along with them, and everyone likes the idea then when there about to leave Drew comes up to Riley and says "I knew there was something between you two (another member of the team; Zane) and if you want me to keep your secret a secret you better step aside for QB one." Riley gets angry and goes to Owen to plot revenge. In 99 Problems (2), It begins with Drew walking towards Degrassi. Riley and Owen catch him and eventually tie him to the flagpole naked, where the other students laugh at him. Drew's mother goes to Principal Simpson and Coach Armstrong about this, and is evidently outraged. Drew never does tell on Riley or Owen, stating that "he knows Riley" and that Riley would've said something. Drew still has not told anyone that Riley was the one to tie him up on the flagpole. He merely tells Riley to step aside. Riley tells Mr. Armstrong that he should consider Drew for QB1 as opposed to himself, but Mr. Armstrong tells Riley that he is simply better and must choose him. During the announcements of the team roles, it is revealed that K.C. and Zane are both major players. Riley is the star quarter back, which angers Drew. Drew's mother speaks to Mr. Armstrong again, and Drew says that if he can't play, no one can. As the team arrives, Mr. Armstrong gets a phone call, and announces that the team cannot play. Riley almost admits he is gay, but instead admits to putting Drew on the flagpole. Riley is suspended for five games, and Drew is the new captain and star quarterback of the team. In the end, Drew asks Riley if he could possibly help him out with his football skills and Riley declines. In [[Better Off Alone (1)|'Better Off Alone (1)']], Alli has a crush on Drew, and she invites Drew to her party to get his attention. Alli gets the party to play a game of Never Have I Ever, where when someone says something they have never done, anyone who has done it must remove an item of clothing. Right when Drew is about to take off his pants, Alli shuts the party down but switches Drew's watch with her own. Drew comes back and they begin to make out. In [[Better Off Alone (2)|'Better Off Alone (2)']], Alli insists that they make it official. Drew says that because of football he would be too busy and would change it if he could. Alli said she doesn't mind and Drew said she will. Later on when Alli asks if he wants to hang out, Drew suggests that they go somewhere and make out instead. Alli tells him that they could go to her house since "her parents won't be home for another hour." In You Don't Know My Name (1), Drew is still going strong with Alli. He goes to walk Alli to class and Alli asks for a label. Drew says that they don't need a label and that it won't make their relationship any stronger and that they're different. When Alli asks Drew if he wants to go to the dance with her, Drew lies and says that his mother won't let him go because of his bad grades. Without his knowing, Alli goes and writes an essay for him and turns it in. During class, Drew, after being informed about the paper, tries to tell the teacher, but Alli confesses. Later in the hall, Drew asks if she thought he was so stupid that he needed her to write the paper for him and storms off, breaking off their relationship. He also said to her "for a genius you're not very smart." In the You Don't Know My Name (2), Drew is walking with K.C. and asks him if he knows of any girls that are simple and easy with no drama. K.C. points towards the cheerleaders and picks out Marisol, a girl from earlier in the season that wedged between K.C. and Jenna. Drew makes a move on Marisol and they later go out on a date at the Dot. When Peter asks what they want, Drew is the first to order. Marisol orders the same and says that she likes it when people think for her. Drew tries many different ways to win Alli back, including having all the football players do a chant claiming he was the best, Alli refuses and leaves. Later at the dance Adam tells Alli that Jenna needs her in the photo booth. She comes to the photo booth to find the one and only, Drew. As Drew expalined that he felt uncomfortable when she wrote his essay because his whole life people have been telling people how unintelligent he was. Alli understood and tells Drew that she thought he was people smart, not book smart. She always state that she has dated book smart guys and its not everything its thought to be. In the end they get back together ad their relationship finally has a title, "Boyfriend and Girlfriend." In My Body Is A Cage (1), Drew scolds his transgendered stepbrother, Adam Torres, for hitting on Bianca and revealing Adam's secrets as a girl. He asks angrily what Fitz and Owen did to Adam, but Adam responds that he doesn't want Drew picking his fight for him. Drew doesn't listen and storms out to the front of the school, where Fitz and ELI In Purple Pills (1) Drew tries to stop the team from rioting when they find out about Riley's homosexuality. Trivia *Drew is Adam's stepbrother. *He transferred to Degrassi to protect Adam. *He is on the football team as QB2 *He said he likes liked Alli more than any of his past girlfriends. *He tried to defend Alli when his mom caught them kissing, again when they were in the bolier room, and again when everyone had to leave from "A Night at Vegas." *He got beat up by Fitz. *He cheated on Alli with Bianca same girl that was flirting with his brother and the same girl that made fun of him. *Drew and Alli started going out at the Western Dance and ended the relationship at A Night in Vegas dance. Quotes *"We have some ugly ass clothes to burn." (To Adam) *"For a genius, you're not very smart." (To Alli) *"You're barking up the wrong tree, Wes." (To Wesley) *"It's all that slut's fault!" (To Adam, referring to Bianca) *"Alli:"Why are you here" Drew: "To stop you from making a huge mistake" Relationships *Alli Bhandari **Start Up: You Don't Know My Name (2) (1014) **Break Up: All Falls Down (2) ***Reason: Drew cheated on Alli with Bianca. Gallery Degrassi-Drew.jpg Drew.jpg DrewTorres.jpg Drew and Allie.jpg Drew and adam-girl degrassi season 10.jpg Drew and alli kiss degrassi season 10.png Drew hat degrassi season 10.jpg LUke.jpg Labels alli and drew degrassi season 10.png Riely and Drew.png Category:Degrassi: TNG kids Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Boiling Point Category:Juniors Category:Step-siblings Category:Season 10 Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Football Category:Degrassi: The Boiling Point Category:Football Category:Quaterback Category:Step-brother Category:Degrassi Category:Cheating Category:Relationships Category:Jock Category:Sexting Category:New